Floored
by legaldruglover
Summary: Slash. LGxHP. A love story, with a taste of adventure and a little humor on the side. Harry leaves the world he knows behind to try and obtain happiness. Yet, it comes in a form far different then what he expected. Dark times come once again, in a greate
1. prolog

Hitomi: I believe everyone should thank -The magic number- for editing this~ I sure am! Thank you!

Prologue  
Children were laughing and yelling as teachers shouted out for order as they all made their way to Hogsmeade. It was for the first time that year, so the third years were really excited. Harry himself remembered when he first went to Hogsmeade. Remembering that made him think painfully back to all his childhood friends that he knew he would never get to see again.  
Glancing around Harry saw many children, and professors, all of which had been different when he had attended. A glance at a small group of fourth years and he suddenly saw Hermione, Ron, the twins, and Luna getting chewed out by a teacher for straying. Said teacher reminded him of professor McGonagall making his heart hurt, so he turned away.  
He needed to leave, he was suffocating. This was too much, and he couldn't do it any-more. Turning he quickly made his way away from the hoards of children, walking faster when he saw a group of kids checking out the whopping willow, and made his way to the lake. No one was here, and despite the fact that it was snowing, and defiantly winter outside, the lake remained unfrozen with the giant squid splashing in it.  
Harry sighed, and pulled out his wand. Calling for a few of his belongings with a simple spell and then shrinking them he pocketed them. He looked around. Hogwarts had been his home for almost 85 years. Despite all the hurt he had experienced from it, it brought a since of security with the magic that was held within its walls. Even now Harry would gaze upon the grounds, or find a new corridor, or room, and would be struck with awe at the magnificent school.  
He would leave, he sighed. He no longer could put up with the memories that refused to leave him. So without much thought after that he pulled out a piece of parchment, read and re-read the words that he had written down weeks ago when he found the spell.  
"Ad infinitum," he made a sideways number eight with his wand," Aurora australis¸Aurora borealis, Aurora Musis amica Auxilio ab alto Aut viam inveniam aut faciam!" He had pointed to the south and north, and then up to the sky before jerking his arm forward. It seemed as soon as he had done that his wand had acted like a broom, pulling him forward. Then there was only white. Harry felt as if he were still movie, as for his head seemed to sway this and that way, yet there was only white around him.  
"The user of this spell is to be reminded, whatever ensues, do not be in motion until you have appeared to the destination given to you," Harry thought of the book. He dared not move an inch for fear of appearing in some hideous form in an unknown land. And that was how Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the savour of the wizarding world, disappeared.

1232131232132131321323

Green. So much green. And what fresh air! And a clear blue sky, which was silent except for the occasional bird. To say this place was beautiful was an understatement  
Harry placed his wand in its holder on his arm, and walked forward, emerald robes bellowing in the wind. The spell he had cast had him travelling for hours, he was took taken with his current setting in the middle of a small field surrounded by trees, and had been shocked to see such a change in scenery. It had been such a change one minute he was sitting next to the lake on the Hogwarts grounds, and then he ended up here.  
Sighing he smiled. It was welcome though. The sixteen year old looking boy wanted what this seemed to offer; peace.  
He felt his pocket to make sure his shrunken belongings such as trunk and broom where present, and let out a sigh of relief. Gripping his necklace he looked to the it. Opening up the heart, he saw 2 moving pictures he knew by heart. One was of the deceased Weasley family, and with Hermione and him grinning at the front, and the other being of his blood family and friends on what seemed to be Christmas. Tears came to his eyes. All dead. Both before and during his time as a wizard at Hogwarts. He took a shuddering breath.  
"Merlin I miss you so much," Looking down he saw Sirius give him a grin and Moony looked at him reassuringly.  
"You're right," he murmured," I came here to try and find happiness."  
Closing it the 96 year old Harry potter looked to the sky. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and through his arms out.  
No sooner had he done that, there was a emerald eyed phoenix soaring through the sky, a beautiful cry piercing the silence. Its eyes searched for what it didn't even know exactly.  
TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Philosophum non facit barba

Chapter 1  
Philosophum non facit barba  
Down in a clearing, a few miles from where Harry had transformed, an odd company of friends paused their travel to glance to the direction in which the sound of a bird like creature had come from.  
The company was made of four friends: an elf, dwarf, and two hobbits. To say that it was an odd group was being blunt.

"Did you hear that Merry?" Pippin eyed the small woods in the direction that they heard the sound come from, sure on that being where it had came from.

"Never have I heard anything like it!" Exclaimed an awed Gimli. Legolas agreed with the dwarf, looking in the direction the others were, with his piercing blue gaze.

Merry glanced to the two before responding," We should go check it out."

The group looked to each other. It had been nearly 10 years since the destruction of the ring, and peace had came to the land for only a short time. Whispers of an evil spread through the land, and proof of those evils came with the creatures and death that it brought with it. They had yet to identify this evil, which is why they, once again, journeyed to Rivendell.

"Yes," Legolas agreed," we should. With all evil comes good, and that is something we must look to embrace."

All present understood the knowledge in his words, and they began heading to the small wood in which the trills seemed to be coming from.

After walking for an hour, and once again hearing the now not so distant trill they were at the mouth of the wood. But before they could enter, Pippin gasped. They looked at him and he pointed up open mouthed. The most beautiful scarlet and black bird flew overhead, its crown decorated with long flowing, thin feathers, even its tail feathers were as long as its body. Never before in any of their lives had any of them seen such a creature. It turned itself around shortly after passing them, and circled above them for a while before heading into the wood.

"Come," Legolas felt a since of longing once he saw the creature. It pulled at him, and his heart pounded in a way it never had before. It frightened him, and that was saying something for a being who had lived for so long. He set course to go find the bird in the wood, and the others followed but quickly fell behind. Though, he knew they would, since being an elf has many advantages, he couldn't find himself enough to care. All Legolas knew was that he felt drawn to this creature.  
After running for a while there was a break in the trees. Legolas had appeared in a clearing, and upon entering had froze. Not because of the beauty of the lake and many flowers that surrounded it, but for the bird that was twirling above the water.  
It circled sever times, each time the distance between the water and itself becoming shorter. I began to glow and lifted up its head. That beautiful trill escaped its beak and it erupted into flames. While Legolas had been staring at the beautiful bird, he was soon, suddenly, gazing at a stunning young man.

The boy looked to be only a hand full of summer's old, equal to a human teen. Legolas normally was one to appreciate beauty; he did in his bed partners, and others that seemed acceptable in his eyes. Yet none of them had such a striking look as this young man. Jet black hair, with a blue hue, hung wildly around the boys head. Tanned skin that looked soft to the touch, full pink lips and stunning green eyes that pierced into his own cerulean ones.  
Legolas was only swept by his awe for a second. Quickly he became aware he was staring and readied an arrow on his bow. The boy didn't move. Only looked at him with a calculating stare. Legolas normally wouldn't have minded the look in the boys eyes, he had seen many old eyes in young faces, him being an elf, but on this human child it sent shivers down his spine.

"Who are you? What are you?"Legolas said the only things he probably could make out clearly in the common language without breaking into his native language.  
The boy blinked owlishly, suddenly becoming slightly younger looking. Cocking his head to the side he exited the water while keeping eye contact with Legolas, and his unwavering arrow.  
A smile broke onto those pink lips," I'm Harry Potter. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. Are you a muggle?"

Legolas allowed no emotion to show on his face, but he felt confused at the odd word, and behaviour this odd boy put off.

"A. . .a what? No I am not, I am an Elf," pausing he looked to the boy," Human? Are you from Rohan? You carry a last name."

The boy frowned and cocked his head to the side, " Elf huh," was murmured before he sighed, "Would you mind letting down you're arrow. If I wanted to hurt or kill you, I could have done in my phoenix form."  
Legolas considered this. Of course he felt the power that this boy possessed, or what seemed to be a boy. He was quite aware of what an Ishtari could do on changing appearance, though the only thing he had ever witnessed was Gandalf growing double in size.

"Are you and Ishtari?"he allowed his arrow to lower slightly, but still kept it trained at the boys heart, instead of his face.

The boy shook his head, sighed and shrugged," I have no clue what that is. I'm a man, if that is what you're asking," the 'man' looked up again, a bit more of a serious look coming into his gaze.

"Look," Before the boy could finish what he was saying, his company had burst in on them, swords and axe out ready for action. The boy tensed and watched them all wearily.

"What is it that you've come for?" Gimli had a gleam in his eyes that only was called up upon the battle field. Legolas could see the two hobbits carry the same demeanour.

The boy growled frustrated, "Look if you must know I came here for reasons that where my own! I decided to cast a spell on myself so I was sent to . . . wherever this is. I was just going to explain that to Malfoy wannabe over there before you lot came." Harry's anger was now apparent. His British accent came into play more, as for he had adapted into a more American sounding one about thirty years prior on his journey around the world.  
"And," He continued before a response to come," I come in peace. If you don't want to lower you're weapons, though, I'll be forced to take said weapons away from you, and kindly put you in time out!" by the time he had finished his little rant he had a finger pointed at them like he had seen Mrs Weasley do to her children, while disciplining them. He had adopted that habit of her long long ago, well from both her and Hermione, and it was hard to drop. Realizing what he was doing he quickly dropped his hand, blushed and crossed his arms in defiance.

The others looked to one another. Could they trust this fellow?

"He certainly seems like he would be powerful enough to kill us," Legolas breathed," Perhaps we should attempt a little trust in this stranger. I believe it might do us some good."

Suddenly the young Took couldn't seem to help himself and commented," Well since I haven't got a lashing like that since my mother, or sister has chewed me out, I would say so!"

There was a great silence before the two hobbits were laughing, and Legolas lowered his arrow. After a moment, and some encouragement from Legolas, Gimli followed suit.

"Thank you," Harry said, and walked up to Legolas. Sticking a hand out he said," My name, as I said is Harry Potter. I come from the wizarding world, though somehow I feel I come from a completely different planet. But onto brighter manners, it's nice to meet you, and what's you're name?"

Legolas chuckled at the boyish attitude the young man put out and nodded his head.

"My name is Legolas, prince of the Mirkwood elves. Saesa omentien lle. Pleasure meeting you Harry."

The dwarf next to him eyed Harry suspiciously before giving a chopped,"Gimli son of Gloin."

"Meriadoc Brandybuck, though you can call me Merry. I come from the Shire. It's nice to meet you," the taller of the two hobbits said.

"Peregrin Took also from the shire. You can call me Pippin though," the very hairy golden haired hobbit said.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you," after saying so there was a thick silence.

Suddenly Pippin stepped forward, " Did you, by chance, see a handsome bird? It was red and black, more beautiful than any bird I have ever seen, with a very beautiful voice."

Harry blushed and rubbed his head," Aaaw, it's not that great. That was me. My, ah, other form is that of a Phoenix. "

"Is that that bird? I have never seen such a being before," Legolas stated, his curiosity taking the best of him. All elves live for long periods of time so it was easy for them to tire of everyday life, and seek out new, more exciting things. Harry, it seemed, was defiantly a new and exciting thing.

"I wouldn't doubt it. I've seen one Phoenix my entire life, and I'm 96 years old. They're rare, and only show themselves to the pure of heart since they are such pure animals," Harry had his head tilted to once side, eyes closed with a smile on his face, "They have this period of time, I think every hundred years or so, where they burn and then are reborn. Though I can't be certain. It's been a while since I concerned myself with that information." He suddenly laughed eyes full of memories, "That's when I first met my professor's phoenix Fawkes. Scared the crap out of me!"

The four didn't know what to make of the boy's ramble so they decided to shrug.

"Where you guys headed to? May I come along," he shuffled nervously in place," I mean I have nowhere to go. I'm just going to try and find a place to fit in that's all."

Legolas heard the words before he realized he had spoken them, "Yes you may come. We are on our way to Rivendell."

The others looked at him questioningly while Harry smiled kindly. This was going to become a suddenly very long trip.

14312343241243124 ELSEWHERE121343214141234

"WHAT!"

The voice thundered through the throne room causing the orc guards and cloaked men to cower.

"HE'S HERE? HOW DID HE GET HERE!"

"M.m.," said a small round man in tattered black robes, "He had put a spell on himself to find a place where he belongs. Generally people do this spell when looking for his soul mate, but he did it to try and find happiness. So I guess the fluke sent him here."

The man on the throne seemed surprised by this answer. Suddenly his demeanour changed and he stood up,"Very good. Yesssss, very good. No, no, no, no, mistake. None at all. In fact this is perfect," so saying he chuckled before exiting the throne room.

The doors slammed shut and left the room vibrating in his wake. The man on the floor trembled, not daring to move.


	3. Aspirat primo Fortuna labori

Hitomi: hey I'm glad to see people reviewing, and yes I do need a beta.*hint hint nudge nudge*unfortunately all my close friends into fanfiction are also not very good at spelling. Were all Japanese or Foreign language majors, and personally I think that has something to do with it. Please keep R+Ring, and when I find a beta, all the chapters will be replaced. I'm probably going to back track a few times myself, anyway, to add on more and fix some things.

Thank you to all who have reviewed, its wonderful to see you're comments. I know last chapter left off with allot of questions, and unfortunately they cannot all be answered right now. So you'll have to just wait it out and read up. . . and maybe review some too. Lol well here is chapter three!!

**Chapter 3**

**Aspirat primo Fortuna labori**

Harry sat with the others around the fire. Surprisingly he had gotten away without too many questions ask to him, and had learned allot, especially from the funny little hobbits that reminded him slightly of the Weasly twins. He had been explained what hobbits were, laughing at their love for food, and had been informed Legolas was an elf, and Gimli a dwarf. Harry had held back a tease on Gimli's hight and typical dwarf look, due to the fact he knew Gimli had yet to warm up to him. In all honesty he was surprised to see the hobbits except him so, and Legolas to only question him slightly.

It seemed to be bed time now, since the hobbits and Gimli had rolled out their sleeping gear and were now dozing off. Legolas had announced he would take watch, and sat silently across the fire from Harry, seemingly very taken by the stars.

"You may rest, if need be Harry," being addressed Harry turned and looked to the fair elf. Harry was quite attracted to him, and couldn't pry his eyes off his beautifully carved features. He had a long face with slightly higher cheek bones, long blond hair with brunet streaks running through it, and blue eyes that would pierce through your soul. He was very tall, had to be a good six to seven feet versus Harry's own five six, and from Harry could tell, said body was carved into a muscular perfection.

Shaking from his daze Harry smiled the best he could and shrugged," Sorry. I'm not really tired. It's so different here from where I come from," he paused looking away into the sky," It's quite. Peaceful almost. Where I'm from there is never a minute where you're not busy. Always on the go. It's so loud, even if you were to go into the deepest part of the forbidden forest, you would still hear all that live in it."Harry lost himself in memories and allowed himself a soft smile. How many times had he gone into said forest? He probably did it half the time because it had Forbidden in its name.

"Forbidden Forest? Why would it be forbidden?"Legolas soft voice had jerked him from his thoughts and he was surprised to see the elf sitting next to him now, studying his face. He would like to dream that Legolas was studying him in the same manner he did to the blond, but sighed. Dream was the important part of that thought, as for he discovered all to easily in the past, blond hot guys just wouldn't settle for Harry Potter.

Harry thought for a moment before opening his mouth," The Forbidden Forest is home to many beautiful, and many dangerous creatures. Its real name is the Ab Extra forest. It's called the Forbbiden Forest by the students of Hogwarts school and its professors, since students are not allowed in it," Harry watched as Legolas listened and seemed to take in every detail of what Harry said," Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards. I went there, to learn about magic and all the things that come along with becoming a fully fledged wizard."Harry focused his gaze to the moon murmuring," It is such a place of beauty and magic. The feeling you get when you walk into those halls, it's unreal. There is no name to it."

The two sat together for a long time before Legolas murmured," Do you wish to return? You mentioned how the spell you cast upon yourself led you here without you're knowing. "

"No," Harry replied quickly, attempting to keep the pain from his voice," There are too many bad memories. Though I wish it were not so, since it is the one happy memory I have. The one place I could call home."

Legolas frowned. The boy in front of him seemed to be fighting down his emotions, yet the elf could easily pick up the sorrow and hurt. Standing up he put a hand on the boys shoulder," Sometimes," he whispered when the young ones shining green eyes whipped to him," It is good to cry, and indulge in our pain when one is near another that can help take the burden."

Harry didn't know what to say. He had never so quickly felt drawn to a stranger. It wasn't just because the elf was attractive, this was something different. He felt that he needed to let the other in on everything in his life, lean on him, cry on his shoulder, allow the other to share his pain and lessen it. As these feelings rose in Harrys chest, so did uncertainty and Harry quickly shied away from his feelings. Accepting people into his heart was something that had only ended with hurt, and Harry's fragile soul wasn't sure if it could take anymore. So, closing himself off like he had for years, Harry pushed away Legolas's hand, ignoring the hurt blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured getting up," I think-"

Before Harry could try and straighten himself out enough to give Legolas a good answer, probably one beside 'we just friggen met! Are you kiddin' me?' since he was sure the elf wouldn't handle that too well, they heard a shriek in the distance. Harry froze, knowing all too well the sound, and not liking it.

Legolas quickly awoke the others of the party as Harry peered out into the darkness, attempting to see what lay beyond the moons silvery rays. Coldness suddenly lay around them, and the ground slowly began to cover with frost. Harry tried to keep his breathing in check as he looked ahead of them, still unable to see the dark cloaked monsters.

"They are monsters sent by an evil that has not shown its face," Hissed Legolas, and Harry jumped at the malice in the normally soft spoken elf's voice. The elf seemed pained, and Harry didn't blame him. Already he could feel a cold empty feeling in his heart, and all happiness and calm feelings were replaced by fear and hurt.

Suddenly a dozen or so black figures appeared from the darkness, coming to the group fast, and circling them. One came close to Pippen, who swiped his sword at it, but it did not good. It seemed to take a deep breath and seconds later the hobbit fell to his bottom.

"Pip!"Merry had rushed to his cousin's side, worry playing its role well on his face.

"What are they!?"Yelled Gimli as he through a smaller axe to one, only for it to imbed itself into its cloaked figure, and get pulled out. The figure had screamed a screechy, breathy scream but came upon Gimli and did the same thing to him as one of the other had to Pippen, only Gimli held strong and leaned himself over his axe.

Harry, unlike the rest, though, knew what these where," Stand back!"he yelled and held himself in front of the group, allowing himself feel the familiar feel of the holly wand in his hand before swishing his arm and yelling," Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery light jumped from the tip of his wand and quickly took shape into a stag and began rounding up the dementors. They quickly retreated and he expected that they had not expected anyone to know magic, much less a Patronus spell.

The stag walked up to him and he smiled," Thank you Prongs. That was great!"the stag laid its head on his shoulder before disappearing into a bright light.

"What was that,"Gimli looked pale, and Legolas held him and kept an eye on the weakened hobbit that was being held by Mery.

Harry frowned at them and pulled his shrunken trunk out of his pocket, and brought it back to its normal slight while explaining," Those were Dementors. Horrid creatures that feed off of any happiness or good feelings, making you feel cold and empty. They come from my world, and that spell I did was the Patronus charm. The only thing to keep them at bay. There is no way to kill them."

He pulled out a small bag of chocolate marbles, unwrapped and gave a couple to everyone in the party," This will help. Don't worry it's just chocolate," and as if to prove the fact that it was safe, he popped a few in his mouth too, trying to rid himself of the cold feeling in his heart and the screams of pain and suffering in his head.

After a few minutes of nervous chewing Gimli and Pippin looked allot better, giving Gimli the strength to begin interrogating him again," If those are from where you come from, how do we know you are not but as evil," Harry grimced as the dwarf continued his onslaught," You might have saved us, but anyone who has come from a place with such vile things cannot be good at all!"

Legolas laid a hand on his friends shoulder and gently consoled him," You must remember what we have been with too, Gimli. Did we not cross many dreadful creatures' paths on our way to destroy the ring?"

All company stood silent, and Harry quickly picked up on the fact that this was a very touchy subject.

Legolas looked up to Harry, continuing face devoted of emotion," you are very powerful, young Ishtari. Please aid us in ridding our home of evils such as this. I fear for the peace we have tried so hard to obtain might be broken soon, and many cannot handle any more evil then what they have seen."

After this was said another silence fell upon the four, and Harry knew not to ask. Though, he felt trapped, in a way he hadn't felt for almost 70 years. It was the same feeling he got when he knew he was destined to fight Voldemort, it was the same feeling he had before he went to save a friend, only to see many lost in the battles all leading up to the dark lords death. It held his heart in its hands, and he for a moment he felt like his eleven year old self, innocently oblivious while he sat in his hospital bed, looking for comfort to something he knew he would have to face alone.

Saying no was on its way to his mind. Yet the Griffindore in him never allowed it, instead came a strangled," I cant make any promises."

With that he turned to his trunk murmured,"Reducio." And took the now palm sized trunk and pocketed it once again.

The hobbits looked at him in a since of awe, and he saw the look of sudden respect, at least to his magic, that he got from the group," come on lets sleep." He said as he trudged away. He never wanted to be looked at like that, to become something great. He never wanted to truly be golden boy ever again.

12341234123412341234123342134

"Yes my lord," said a smooth voice of a figure cloaked in dark green robes," I can gather the boy for you. I will owl you with the knowlge of whom his soul mate is once I find out for sure."

The man with long black hair on the throne chuckled,"Good. Now go. You are one of my most trusted wizards. I do not expect failure."

After that the man nodded and vanished with a loud pop.

The plan was now being set into motion.

1341234213412341234

Hitomi:Ok you know the drill R+R. once I get my printer back I'm going to scan some pictures I drew from this story onto deviant art. I'll tell you guys when I do, and I'd really like it if you checked it out.


	4. Hocine bibo aut in eum digitos insero

Chapter Four

**Hocine bibo aut in eum digitos insero**

Harry Potter was a man of many things. He was a man of patients and understanding, a wizard and a damn good flier, but at the moment Harry Potter was only one thing. Annoyed. It had been two days of the group walking, TWO DAYS of the group treating him as though he were a ticking time bomb, and at the moment Harry honestly felt like one.

It wasn't just the respected looks he got, or the suspicious ones from Gimli, it was also because of the constant walking, lack of change in scenery and lack of any indication that there was any sort of settlement anywhere. Harry kept his mouth shut, though more out of trying to keep him from lashing out then out of the common courtesy. Life, for Harry, was one word at the moment: suck.

"I would rather face a dementore," he grumbled and at Legolas' questioning look, Harry felt his ears burn. He had found out the hard way that, those long ears that the elf possessed were there for more than just looks. He shrugged and murmured so Legolas continued being the only one on the receiving end," What? A guy can't get bored?"

The elf smirked and continued on. The elf, Harry had found out, had a slightly more cocky, confident manner about him. He guessed it was because he was a prince, from what he had gathered from the talkative hobbits. Though, he thought , even though the personality really didn't agree with him, for some reason he was drawn to it, like had found in past experiences.

Harry blushed and walked on with a frown. If anything this MINOR attraction was a setback. An embarrassment. Legolas would never look at Harry like that anyway. He rarely spoke to the boy, and when he did, it was to inform him of the things around, or to ask a question. The elf was very curious about the place he had came from, and so every night Harry told many stories of the wizarding world and of things that dwelled there.

There wasn't much to occupy his thoughts, he had taken a muggle CD player and had listened to a variety of music with the others, whom much to his amusement were quite taken with some of the songs. Obviously they had never heard of Techno or Rock music before.

Unfortunately, only about an hour ago said CD player ran out of battery life, and Harry became slightly fussy. He wasn't used to all the quite, and appreciated hearing the two hobbits chatter nonstop. Without the slight distraction Harry's mind began to wonder, and thus the thoughts of how good looking Legolas was, and what he would love to do with those petal like lips.

At these thoughts Harry would find himself staring, Legolas would look, Harry would blush, look away, and then normally stumble, and Legolas would then give that annoying smirk that he had been the whole day, which would really rub him the wrong way. It reminded him of Draco Malfoy, or Cedric Diggory, and that would make his palms sweat and jaw clench.

Shaking his head he turned to an excited voice up ahead. Harry blinked, realizing he had fallen behind slightly. The hobbits were jumping up and down, waving to him, and Legolas was standing off to the side, conversing calmly with Gimli, eyes slanted and a slightly relaxed posture as he looked on with a calm face. Harry felt his heart and feelings showing clearly on his own face with scarlet Griffendor like colors, and he quickly looked away when Legolas caught his gaze. He would not love again; he beat himself mentally while going to the smaller beings who still had not stopped calling his name.

"All right all right, I'm coming you blokes," he found his original British accent would come more and more often when he was relaxed or angered, though he had to try and rid himself of it of at least the past 30 years. He trudged up the hillside and was about to make another comment when his eyes caught sight at what the half-lings had been raving about. Up ahead, just close enough so his keen gaze could catch the beauty of the first settlement they had ran into.

"This, young Ishtari, is Rivendell home of the elves," Harry's breath caught in his chest when Legolas made himself known right over his shoulder, and he suddenly became aware of the elves tall figure only inches away, tempting Harry to reach out and touch him.

"Oh!"He choked out and shrugged, attempting to think of anything but kissing the lips that now were so close to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Legolas give that same grin and he felt heat in more places than just his face.

Quickly he began to trudge forward and they began walking. It was a little over a mile away, so it would take only an hour to arrive to the beautiful place, yet to Harry, with his confused feelings that had not been aroused for years, since he had turned thirty seven to be exact, it felt like eternity, something he knew he could live through. Thinking about his curse he frowned, suddenly depressed knowing that many he had known and loved had already passed without him, and he selfishly wished he could take his own life to join them.

"No Harry! Don't!" Hermione's teary voice echoed in his head, and his footsteps slowed, as a pained look appeared on his face. He didn't wish to remember something so painful. But it seemed the more he attempted to put himself in the present, the past kept pushing itself into his consciousness," Please! You're like the brother I never had… Harry . . . Har please."

Suddenly her shaky voice was all too clear in his ears. He felt himself stop walking, only slightly aware that he had put a hand to his head, and he was sure it was Pippin that was questioning him.

He was in the Shrieking Shack, and he was cold. The dust that always lay too thick didn't seem to bother him at the moment. Even though he rest with his face smothered in inches of dust, he didn't attempt to move. The shadows around him seemed welcoming, giving everything a shade of grey as the only source of light was the full moon outside. A lone wolf howled in the distance, yet he didn't care. His breath came out smoothly and evenly, yet seemed to be slowing. It was a peace that he clung to.

The only disturbance in this peace he had given himself was a muffled yell and clanking footsteps.

"Harry!"It was Hermione. He felt shame rise up in his chest, already knowing he wouldn't have to explain.

"Oh Harry," he felt slightly boney hands grip him and lift him up. He stared into chestnut brown eyes that looked down at him with sadness. The same eyes he had seen for years, since he had become a student at Hogwarts, yet they looked down at him from an old face, that was thin and worn," oh Harry," she repeated, and a tear fell from one eye onto his cheek.

He knew why she cried, and that night he cried too. Tears always where hard to come to him, yet he found it so easy then.

And he found his face wet with his now diamond like tears that he inherited since he had been able to transform into a phoenix, when he awoke.

He was in a very comfortable bed, even more so then the ones at Hogwarts which WAS saying something and a comforting hand on his back rubbing a comforting pattern from shoulder to shoulder. Soft words were spoken and he found himself relax despite himself. The strange language was very soothing, and he felt an inner peace like he had not in years. Opening his eyes he reluctantly pushed the hand away, gently though, and looked up to the eyes.

A very beautiful woman sat next to him, and a small smile spread across her stunning face. Harry swore if he hadn't dedicated himself to men later on in his life, he would have been attracted to her.

"My name, young Ishtari, is Arawen. Legolas brought you here after you fainted," the smile disappeared, and a look of curiosity overtook, much like the one Legolas held in his eyes when they were together," I am sorry for being so forward, but you make me very curious. You kept muttering the word 'Hermione'"

Before she could finish he sat up," Hermione was a dear friend of mine. She . . . died a few years ago." Harry closed his emerald orbs once again," She had been sick for a long time before she left me. She. . .more than deserved the calm death that took her. She could finally see everyone else."He gulped before he continued," something that I could never accomplish."

He felt two smooth hands grab his face and turn it around," Young Ishtari, you feel too much pain. I know it is hard for you to accept new people to fill the hole in your heart, but it is all right to accept new friends."She paused, looking to the door, then Harry, and to the door again before continuing," and lovers."

Harry pushed the blankets off his legs and stood up stretching. He was still in his robes, though his cloak had been removed and he felt slightly naked without it. That cloak was very important to him, as for it had been infused with his father's hand me down invisibility cloak, so if ever need be he could turn it around and simply disappear. Not wishing to be rude and go looking for the beloved cloak, pushing himself to trust the people that took him in.

Avoiding the earlier given advice he spoke," Is this Rivendell," his voice was light, his neck tingling with the familiar sound that came when he was a phoenix. He felt relaxed and he wanted to cling to the peace that this majestic place seemed to offer. Even if it was for a short period of time.

"Yes young one," Harry spun to see an old man, defiantly not an elf, leaning on a very long cane, with a long white beard hanging down blending in with his white robes. He had a look of curiosity, but not distrust, on his old face, and his blue eyes twinkled. It was something that reminded him too much of Dumbledore and that made his breath catch.

"Professor Dumbledore?"He whispered eyes wide and unblinking. He took a shaky step forward holding his breath.

The old man frowned and murmured," Dumbledore," before continuing," No child. I am Gandalf the White."

Harry nodded; he had already known in the back of his mind that the man was not his beloved professor. The man he had clung to for his first few years at Hogwarts. He had found out, only later, that he had been related- if only distantly- yet had felt no anger for being placed at the Durslys. He was passed that, and anger didn't come to him as easily as it had come when he was younger. It had felt nice to feel somewhat close to a piece of his family, if only for a short time.

"I would like to inform you," continued the ancient looking one," That there is an interrogation to take place. I would like to let you know, we trust you enough that, if you do not wish to undergo this, you may walk free. It is a wish of the elves of Rivendell that you are questioned," he paused," times have not been good to us here. There is very little left when it comes to the means of trust."

Harry nodded, knowing all too well the shadow of war and the scars it left. Yet still he did not wish for the questioning, "How?"

Gandelf looked him straight in the eye, "Magic. By me, with Elrond, the king of the elves of Rivendell, Gimlie, who will be the judgment of the dwarves, Pippen the eyes of the Hobbits, and king Aragon attending. We need to know you're trustworthy. I would not normally agree to use my magic on such, yet you do . . . you do have some of the qualities of the enemy."

Harry frowned. The same qualities? Could other wizards have followed him here? If so why? Though, he noted with a smile, he liked Gandalf. He loved Dumbledore, unconditionally, but the man had beaten around the bush so many times with Harry it had given the boy whip lash, so the straight truth was welcome.

Still an interrogation; it was something that Harry did not like. It was poking, prodding at his personal matters. Yet this new place was a place he had to build trust with. Even by slightly shadier means than this. Something in his mind told him that it was necessary to gain the peoples trust. And that something, for some disturbing reason, sounded allot like the whispered voice of Legolas.

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"I agree to it," he paused glaring as best he could, though he looked more like an angered kitten to the two watching," though I don't like it. I have my things to keep privet just like you have yours. Please, don't ask too much. I. Wont. Tell."

Gandalf smiled," Well it shall be taken place tomorrow night. Though for now how about feel the hospitably of the elves. I am sure you are hungry."

Harry blushed as his stomach announced that food was quite a welcome thought.

Things weren't looking so bad.

Hitomi: well I just changed the end. I was trying to write chapter five, but the whole thing about three moons being three months really annoyed me! -In a good way might I add. Thank you to my loyal reviewers, and for one's who want to flame my story for it being' cliche' or 'too romantic' umm . .. hello~ this is a romance story you know. THAT IS WHAT I WANTED IT TO BE! And in no way am I snot nosed teenager. I really don't even like Twighlight- to those of you who do SORRY!- as for the dependent, and incapable character of Bella. If you would notice Harry is not leaning on anyone showing he is able to relay on himself, he doesn't act like a teenager. He acts like someone who has lived far too long and is fed up with it, and it going to another world to change it. I know this has been done BECAUSE I HAPPEN TO REALLY LIKE THIS COUPLE I'M DOING IT AGAIN! geeze, its not like people don't do their own versions of things. After all, I believe there is always more star trek coming out. Oh, better example yet, isn't Ponyo Miyazaki's wonderful look of the little mermaid? Or Avatar pretty much another version of Pocahontas . Lion king just an amaricanized Simba? I rest my case.

Please don't be mad at me for my opinions. Yes I know There are many spelling mistakes and grammar. Thank you. I just got a few previous chapters in and will be replacing them corrected thanks to my wonderful beta the** Magic Number**. And just to make it clear to you Rokkis, no its not cuz i'm a snot nosed teenager, or that I don't read outside of a book series I completely dislike, its because I have _dyslexia _and am normally much too embarrassed to say so. So sorry to all my reviewers for this rant, but my feeling have been hurt. I am working on getting the next chapter up now. To those kind enough to keep reading. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hitomi: Ok ok, I know it has been a long time. I have had writers block, and of course life is always one a crash course to planet crazy. To those of you reading still-thanks. Luv ya all. To those of you who are reading and cannot get over the fact this is yaoi, a romance through and through, very A.U, and something that I'm writing because I feel this is how the story should go, and you just want to flame me for that. Bugg off, I am not in the mood. Well here is a short chapter five, but it is here none the less.

Oh and this chapters title means How unbearably tiresome it is to be too . Slightly fitting if I must say. . .=)

Chapter Five

Nimiast miseria nimis pulchrum esse hominem.

Harry could not believe what a day he had. He currently was settled in one of the beds complementary to the elves of Rivendell. The people here were kind, beautiful, and light hearted. They found him just as interesting as he found them. Always asking questions, though most he didn't wish to answer, and showing him around Rivendell with excitement. Many humans would probably be surprised at the energy given by beings that had lived for hundreds of years, but when it came to something new, for people who have seen the sun rise the same way every day, had loss, and felt hurt and sadness as well as happiness and excitement for so long, it was hard not to act like a child with a present when something new and unexplainable happened.

Harry himself felt this way. He felt he was in company with people he could come to love forever. Yes he had lived for years mourning the deaths of his friends, and he always would miss them, but Rivendell was his light at the end of the tunnel. To imagine a place where people would outlive 'him' for once was almost enough to make him cry with happiness.

He had almost lost himself to these people when he remembered what awaited him the next day. The 'trial' of sorts. What where they going to ask? What would he tell them? He had been as straight forward and to the point as he was able since he met them. He had gone out of his way to let them in, more so than anyone else. He wasn't sure if he could handle more. The memory of Hermione surfaced and Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose, willing it to go down.

A soft nock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Straightening himself out he forced a smile on his face and gave the newcomer permission to enter.

The door opened to revile none other than Legolas Greenleaf himself, standing strong and sure of himself. Inwardly harry groaned, not him, the cocky bastard, he was 'not' in the mood. Sighing Harry stood.

"What can I help you with?" it was not that Harry was exceptionally cruel to the elf, but he wasn't kind either.

Unaffected by his unkind tone, the blue eyed elf smile and took a step forward," I was just coming to see how you were settling in."

"Fine, "came he replied with a small shrug.

Nodding the elf continued," Have you been to tour the gardens at all?"

Green eyes which had been uninterested in whatever the elf was saying suddenly brightened up," Yes!" he said, a little too enthusiastic," I have. Unfortunately I couldn't stay long because my escort had to leave. Well. . . I guess he just didn't want me getting lost in them. It was like a maze." Harry stopped himself from his rambling, feeling his cheeks burning. It still surprised him how such simple things could make him so happy, where as magic and mischief used to be the top of his entertainment.

"Would you like to tour them with me?"The elf asked politely, yet there was something about his demeanor that changed. If he didn't know better, he would have said the elf was a bit nervous.

Hesitating he replied, "Sorry. . . maybe another time. I am a bit tired."

"I understand," if Legolas was disappointed, he did not show it. He nodded his head, long strands of blond brown hair flowing, almost like water around his shoulders, and gave a bow," I will take my leave then."

Harry nodded and the elf exited the room. Continuing to stand in the same spot, Harry felt odd. It wasn't like hurt the elf's feelings, but he was uncomfortable now that he was alone. Though to say he was completely at rest before the elf had arrived would be a lie too. So, ignoring the small twinge in the back of his head, he stripped his shirt off and flopped down on the bed.

The sun rose way too early for the emerald eyed boy. He had spent most the night laying there, 'trying' to sleep, and when he did, his dreams where not good ones. Growling, he shoved the blankets away, and yawned. He normally could sleep, and be content with nightmares, or-if he was lucky- bittersweet memories back into his younger days at Hogwarts, or when he had first became a teacher there. Yet last night had been the first night in year that his scar burned and his dreams where filled with hissing and red eyes.

It made him uneasy, and he continued to bask in the morning light that came, unfiltered through the large window. Sighing harry felt the need to rid himself of these worries. Voldemort was **dead**. He was defiantly not alive, he had seen him fall with his own eyes! Standing the boy opened the windows, and stood on the balcony, not paying attention to the few eyes that curiously looked up to him. He knew he intrigued the elves, as much as this whole place interested him, so he didn't find it odd at all. Some birds where flying in the air, playing, and he smiled. Closing his eyes, he let that familiar tingle overcome his senses before his eyes opened in a completely different body, which was covered in glossy feathers. There where gasps from the ground and he jumped to the edge of the balcony, never minding the crowed that had gathered, and opened up his wingspan all the way, until he jumped, and flew to some of the birds, giving off a melodic coo.

The birds obviously didn't know what to think of him. Most of them where pretty large though, reminding harry of hawks and eagles he had seen when in Alaska, so they didn't feel intimidated by his presence. Landing on a branch with them, he gave another coo, before nuzzling one, and hopping back. He had played similar games with other birds from his world, and it was always fun to play with them, even if it was immature. Allot of the time he preferred it over human contact.

The bird he had poked looked disgruntled for a moment, cocked his head to the side, then hopped over to him and nuzzled. Harry accepted it, then, feeling rather playful, pecked him lightly and hopped to another branch. The bird followed suit and soon he was being chased, flying in the air, by the others. One tagged him quickly- phoenixes were not the fastest flyer- and he quickly turned and went after the one that had been behind them. There were three of them, not including Harry himself. A large grey one, with white tipped wings, he was the larger of the three, and two medium sized ones, both were blue with red breasts, and extremely fast.

After a while of playing, harry called it quits. The birds gave him one last peck each, ensuring their win, and then flew off to their respected trees. No sooner had he decided he was ready to go change had he heard Gandalf in the background.

"Harry my boy that is you right? Would kindly join us?"

Looking down he spied Gandalf leaning on his walking stick, eyes twinkling and a smile pulling at the edges of his mouth. There was Legolas, and a man that Harry had never seen before. Swooping down he landed in front of them with a trill, what did they want? Quickly transforming back into his human for he stood, bare chest glistening with sweat as he stood looking questioningly at the older man.

"Yes, p-Gandalf sir?" he questioned mentally kicking himself. Gandalf unnerved him, made him on edge. It was not that he disliked the other man; no it was that he reminded him so much of Dumbledore that he became wound up around him. Seeing the spitting edge of Dumbledore made him think of the old man falling of the tower in Hogwarts, of him laying, battered and broken in a court yard, of everyone crying huddling together. No one wanted his death; Hogwarts wasn't exactly the same without him.

Gandalf ignored the slip up, looking curiously at the boy before continuing," I wish you to met king Aragon, he has come here for tonight." The man obviously didn't wish to say anything along the lines of interrogation. Harry looked up to the scruffy faced man, with long black hair, and strong shoulders. Smiling he extended his hand in greeting," Pleased to meet you."

Aragon returned the greeting, unsmiling. The man obviously was not easy to please or quick to trust and he didn't seem to be as 'kingly' as harry would have imagined. He reminded him more of a woods man, inspecting his next prey.

"We'll now that we all know each other, would you care to join us for breakfast," Harry turned to Gandalf and he forced a small smile on his face. Though he had not eaten since yesterday, his stomach was not at ease. Not only was the food odd here, not bad but slightly hard for him to digest at times, but also Gandalf made him constantly think of Dumbledore and Aragon seemed tense around him. Plus there was Legolas, and he was just, well, Legolas.

Deciding to be straightforward, hoping that he didn't insult anyone by turning down the offer he shook his head," I am not really hungry right now. Is it all right if I continue to explore for a while?"

"Of course my boy" Gandalf replied, as if knowing that he would turn down the offer anyway," we will be inside. Feel free to come eat whenever you wish."

Nodding Harry bid them farewell, and watched as they walked back inside. Sighing he walked back up to his room, and made his trunk larger. Today, he felt was going to be a long day. So with that thought, he found some appropriate garments, and went to the bath rooms that had been shown to him the day before.

Hitomi: Ok, so I know nothing really happened in this chapter. I mean, sorry, lol, I just wanted to get something out there. I will start working on the next chapter soon. We get to see some sexual tension between Harry and Legolas, the interrogation, and maybe the making of some new friends-or competition for Harry? As always please R+R. I'll post the revised chapter once my wonderful beta looks it over. EVERYONE GIVE HER A ROUND OF APPLAUSE! =)


	6. Chapter 6

Black swirling tendrils of smoke rose in the air, combining to compose an array of dark clouds over a small village. Any of the people left alive were hushed, in a vain hope to stay hidden. Men on horses, faces covered by long hooded cloaks, stood guarded, pacing up the dirt road that made its way through the village. The fire that burned the small village was more welcoming then the men, yet was quite hard to withstand.

He had seen them; the children's eyes were wide and glossy with tears, their father long since dead when the men had first arrived, and their mother attempting to wait out the soldiers with her two brunet daughters in their burning barn. They would not make it, this was clear to him. How many times had he seen this type of thing? Witness the same murders again and again. He knew not.

And there, it was happening. The solider that had been closest to their burning barn had turned heading back towards` him. Why him? He was perched much higher than all the others. He was the leader, but that did not sound right. When would he ever wish this?

A sudden thrill went through him, as the willowy looking woman snatched the two girls, and attempted to go from the barn. A smile must have been spread across his face, as for the man in front of him coward, turned, and gave a hoot as him and some of the others took chase. The last minutes of this families life would be those of terror, how beautiful.

Even though he found his heart beating strong, a smile across his twisted face, he felt his gut clench. This is not the way he was, why did he find enjoyment in this? He had his horse trot over to the men as they threw the woman around, the girls crying in a heap on the ground curled in each other.

Looking down he saw his own hands, on the reigns, why was the skin so taught with scar burns and old age? Glancing up, a bored feeling entering him, at the same time a feeling of fear, he watched as the woman's dressed was ripped from her body before one of the men defiled her in front of her children. He watched this confused, why did he wish to stop it? To help the young girls, and rid the woman of the pain the man was inflicting on her. Eventually he was done, and threw her to the ground before lopping off her head.

The girls shrieked and cried, knowing they were to die soon. They looked no older than ten, with mirroring tan faces, brown eyes and hair, their thin lips open wide as some of the sick men advanced on them.

"Stop."

It took him a moment to realize the voice was his own. Immediately the crying of the girls silenced, and the men all faced him, bowing. He felt sick knowing he had this power the whole time, yet did nothing to change the fate of all the innocent villagers.

He hopped off his horse, elegantly as if he weighed not but a pound. He sauntered up to the young girls and peered down at them. A smile must have been on his face again, he surly heard it in his voice.

"My my my, what good girls," he cooed as he stroked their burnt wiry hair. They shivered into each other, and he unexpectedly became cold," Stand."

They did as asked, shaking on weak knees, and he knew he was grinning now.

"Do you girls know where the elves of Rivendell live?" at seeing their frightened blank faces, he barked," do you?"

They shook their heads no, and he felt a sigh coming on," I need a messenger. Run to the parting in the horizon that way," he pointed to where he knew the elves lived," And try and live to let them know the dark lord is here, and he wishes to take what is rightfully his." Fear struck him now, he knew what was happening.

Suddenly Harry no longer found himself in the body of Voldemort, but behind the girls, shaking perhaps even more than the girls themselves. From a dark hood, dead glowing crimson eyes burned to his own emerald ones and a smile with numerous minuscule jagged teeth came.

"Isn't that right Harry?"

He turned to run, but found deatheaters, or at least what seemed to be Voldemorts new recruits, surrounding him, all chanting," wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"

Brilliant green eyes snapped open and met with a worried blue. The worry was quickly masked with what seemed to be amusement, though perhaps the owner was only glad to see the other waken.

Harry hissed pushing past Legolas as he gripped his now bleeding head. His eyes were unfocused and he wasn't thinking tangibly. Whatever Legolas was saying about a meeting could wait, and so could the worried questions of his well being. Voldemort. He was alive. Even after all these years.

Making his way to what acted as his bathroom, he shook his head, and dodged Legolas's helping hands. Harry slid down in a corner, not quite making it to the lavatory and curled in on himself. He would not allow himself to cry, he had never really allowed himself that pleasure, yet Harry couldn't really say he regretted that. Though he did allow himself to feel utterly lost, and hopeless. What could he do? He thought he had killed the dark lord so many years ago, and in doing so subjected himself to this curse of immortality. Was this punishment?

Before he could lose himself to thought entirely, there was a loud ringing in his ears and he soon found his head thrown to the side, his right cheek burning. Gingerly putting a finger to the quickly reddening area he forced emerald to once again meet cerulean, though the worry did not leave them this time.

"you gave me quite a fright, going into a fit like that," the elf breathed, though he didn't seem nearly as worked up as he should have. Elves, Harry decided, were very hard to show emotion.

"I," Harry kicked himself mentally has his voice sounded strained and wavering, clearing his throat he continued," I-something has happened. I think. Something bad, it has to do with this new evil you speak of."

The words rolled off his tongue, and he was a bit disgusted with himself that his 'slight' attraction to the other had him talking like a high school girl on a weekend date.

The worry slipped away from the blue eyes and curiosity over came Legolas's features, he didn't deny it. Though nor did he comment on it at all, which meant he could have been contemplating Harry's sanity, Harry noted bitterly.

He jumped slightly at the feeling of cool smooth pale fingers brushing his bangs back. The dark mark still throbbed, as it hadn't in years, and the elf's had felt nice. Though, Harry would note only later, it also was sad that it felt as though he should feel more of the elf then that.

Hot breath on his face made his eyes flutter shut, and as soon as he felt soft lips press themselves to his burning scar, the pain was gone along with the kiss.

His eyes fluttered open on their own accord and he looked surprised up at Legolas. Had the elf healed him by merely kissing him? Staring at the elves face he saw strong emotions play themselves freely. Surprise, shock, and perhaps a little denial were running across the smooth nearly un-aging features of the elf. They sat there for what seemed like hours, holding their breaths, looking at each other, hearts beating when there was a sharp rap on the door. Harry bounced up, did a quick cleansing charm on himself, and hurried to the door.

Gandalf stood there, perhaps a bit annoyed, and Harry smiled sheepishly," What has taken you so long my boy!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry," his British accent was thick now, there had been too much going on," I fell asleep after I bathed," he paused and became more stern," I hope to address the issue of the evil that you are facing. I believe," he held his breath, words becoming hard. The old man pressed forward, bushy eyebrows knitting together.

Harry adverted his eyes. What was he suppose to say?

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked up to Legolas," what Harry?" he felt his heart flutter and cheeks heat up when the elf murmured his name. More than a bit disturbed that the elf made him feel this way, he wrenched himself from the others grip and continued, pointedly keeping eye contact with Gandalf and not the tall blond next to him.

"I believe I have fought this evil before . . . a dark lord who goes by the name Voldemort," his eyes hardened and his shoulders were stiff. Gandalf looked over his head, and he knew that the elf and old wizard were silently agreeing on something. The man nodded and motioned for him to follow.

"We need to do the. . .interview my boy," Harry looked away nodding. It wasn't that he was afraid of the 'interview' but hearing the words 'my boy' brought too many memories of Dumbledore back to him. It hurt, and an odd lump returned to his throat and he felt his fists clench. Dumbledore had been such a wonderful crutch for such a long time; he had been there since day one. And when thinking of the man, other ghosts appeared he wished to forget and he found himself talking to keep his mind off of unwanted memories.

"This man. . .were connected in a way," he let out a long hard sigh as they turned a corner heading to a pair of large doors," He and I have been at it for a while . . .well a long time ago. I thought he was dead. I was sure." His voice was a mere whisper, and no later had he finished his sentence had they reached the room where sat several people.

First of those was Aragon on the far left who sat at ease, yet still held a certain strength about him, next to him was Gimli, who was arguing what seemed to be playfully with Merry, and then after that sat Elrond with two empty seats next to him, and one empty seat in front of them. The room was not large, and only held the chairs, them, and the walls it was made out of.

He was guided to a chair and in front of him sat Gandalf and next to him Legolas. It was only then he noticed the blond's strong gaze held on his own. The blue eyes were piercing through his own, trained on his small frame searching him. Harry felt oddly naked, and squirmed uncomfortable. It was out of the elf's character, or from at least what Harry had seen, and it was quite unnerving. He sent a short glare his way before turning his attention to Elrond, who had begun to speak.

"This room," the man, though his words soft, had a certain power behind his voice, and Harry felt obliged to listen to every word," has been doused in Gandalfs magic. It is to show us what we wish to see Harry, and what you shall show us. If you suddenly feel the need to back down, feel free to. However, this will end in you being sent out of Rivendell. We cannot chance having someone as powerful as you within these borders and not knowing of their background, or if we can truly trust them."

Harry nodded. War did horrible things to people, he knew this, and he had seen good people do even worse in the name of fear.

"My boy," Harry felt a twinge when Gandalf said these words," please relax. I shall say the spell, and your mind will be open. I need for it to be as easy on your body as possible."

Harry nodded, noticing just at that moment that his knuckles had turned white on his knees, his shoulders and back as stiff as a board. As if the man was already working his magic, he felt himself become jelly in the chair, and the gray haired wizard smiled.

Putting his cane forward he began to chant a series of words until finally Harry saw a fog enter the room. This was similar to Occlumency, yet there was no need for eye contact, and more than one person could see. He could tell, because most of the group had become trained on the clouds.

Suddenly screams filled his ears, and he closed his eyes as his mothers begging screams.

"No not harry! Not my son please!"

Harry heard a few gasps, but he ignored them as he snapped blurry eyes to a memory of his that they had been drug into, as it played out in front of them.

His mother, beautiful red hair around her shoulders, sweat gleaming on her face, held a small baby him to her chest as a cloaked man slowly approached.

"Harry," Gandalfs voice came over his mothers begging one," remember a happy time! Try to think of a happy memory to rid yourself of these intrusive ones."

Harry screwed his eyes shut as his mother spun around to shield her baby from the green light of death as her screams filled the room and slowly diminished into a whooshing sound. Soon he was remembering himself, eleven, on a broom plummeting to the ground. He wouldn't have needed to open his eyes, though he did, to look at the image of him racing through the sky, a look of determination on his face as he chased a golden snitch. Last minute pulling up, Merry had gasped and covered his eyes, he tumbled off his broom.

"Harry I need you to concentrate my boy. What of this evil," his mind shut down at the words 'my boy' coming from Gandalf, and the image of him laughing as everyone cheered and began to crowed him disappeared and was replaced with a darker more somber image. The phrase, 'my boy' echoed over and over again, as if in a cave, until he realized they truly were in one. He shivered, this was 'not' a memory he did not wish to relive.

"Listen my boy, you must listen," the old man was weak, he had been going for much too long," no matter how much I beg, no matter what I say, you 'must' make me drink every last drop!"

Merry had whispered to the others how much like Gandalf this Dumbledore looked, and the older wizard could only give a hum of agreement, eyes trained- not on the scene at hand, but at Harrys quivering form.

Harry stood from his chair, looking blankly at the image of his teenage self, crying into Dumbledores robes as the man patted his back.

"Please Professor. . .grandfather please I do not wish to do this! There must be another way! Surely I can handle-"

"No!" Dumbledores grasp was on his arm and he winced," do as I say my boy! Do as I say. You are the only one who can defeat the dark lord, you must be strong, you must live." Blue eyes softened as he continued, his voice once again weak," I did not wish this upon you, Harry my boy. I only wished a normal life for you. I have failed you."

"Please, please professor Dumbledore!"

"Go, now Harry."

Harry was in a trance, and ignored Gandalf command him to focus. These were memories he wished to forget so much, he hadn't seen them in years.

They watched the scene as the teenage Harry forced his professor to drink every last drop, as they grabbed a tiny object from the empty basin, and Dumbledore's show of tremendous power and allowed them to escape.

"the boy hasn't allowed himself this freedom into his mind. I know it is intrusive, but until he has relived himself of this burden, we will have to continue watching," it was Gandalfs voice. He pushed it away as he saw Dumbledore allow Snape to send the killing curse to him, his dull eyes watching him as he fell from the tower at a place Harry had once called home.

Suddenly many memories came rushing at him. He didn't wish to think of this anymore. Memories of Ron, Hermionie, and himself laughing doing random things, getting into trouble, him sneaking off with the twins to cause mischief, him with Sirius, near tears as the man said he would take him in.

A certain memory came across real quick that he blushed at. Draco had shoved him on a wall, both of their faces flushed, as the other boy had murmured," I'm not going to make this easy on you potter."

Harry had smiled back then, nodding before they crushed lips together. He had heard a strange noise from Legolas, and then they were sitting in a room, only with mist as their company. Harry collapsed to his chair, exhausted.

"Are you all right m- Harry?" Gandalf had obviously caught the error of the words he spoke, and corrected himself.

"Yes," he spoke tired and snappish, but those had been quite privet , and he had not wished anyone to see him in such a way," What is it you wish to see."

"This man," spoke Erond, and Harry wondered how much the others had spoken while he was focused on his memories," the one you speak of. The one who you say is the evil we are facing."

"What proof do you have that he might be here? And Alive?" It was Legolas. For some reason, his voice pulled Harrys eyes, to him, and the blue eyes trained on his own made him feel uneasy. Looking away he closed his eyes and remembered the terrible nightmare.

It played out quickly in front of him, and he quit the memory when his past self woke up. There were murmmures between the others, before Gimlie's deep voice broke through, with, as always, an argument," How do you know this dream is true, boy?"

Harry frowned at him and then, with a blink, they were in another memory. Nagani was slithering through the halls of the ministry, and suddenly, with Harry's eyes sharing her own, struck out at . He continued the memory, quite embarrassed, when he went to see Dumbledore, and even included his shouting. He had never seen what he had looked like then, and now he knew why Dumbledore looked as frightened as he did when the yell of 'look at me' came from his lips, but with Voldemorts voice.

The memory faded and Harry murmured," He is the one who killed my parents. When he tried to kill me though, all I received was this," he lifted his red scar, and continued as everyone leaned forward," we fought for years. I thought he was dead."

"You fought a dark lord?" it was Merry," and thought he died. You 'are' powerful!" his eyes were wide, and full of respect, Harry found himself looking away.

"Naah. . .its not like I'm anything special. Bad luck just follows me around, the only reason why I survived the killing curse is because of my mother's love. And all the rest of the stuff happened because there was a prophecy in which I had to fulfill. It was all just sheer dumb luck, and the help of my friends of course," at that his voice faded and he looked on to the mist as a young version of himself, Ron, and Hermione walked down a snowy path from Hogsmade.

"When I get out of school," it was Ron. He was bounding around, making jesters as if catching invisible balls," I will be the world's greatest catcher!"

Harry had laughed and responded," only if you can get on your broom and actually play in front of people! We'll see how you do on the team!"

Ron had shoved him playfully and Hermione had rolled her eyes, though in a loving manor.

"What about you Hermione," Harry's large green eyes flicked to her brown ones.

"Yeah you never say," Ron exclaimed," and you're so smart you could, I donno, be anything!"

Hermione had a pink blush on her cheeks at the slight gushing her future boyfriend gave her, and she smiled," that is a se-ce-ret!"

Both the boys whined slightly and then, after sharing identical grins, began to chase and tickle her till she cracked," all right all right but you mustn't laugh!"

Both boys had shook their heads, and put their hands up," We solemnly swear we will not laugh." Though they were already shaking with withheld chuckles.

Huffing she crossed her arms," I'm serious guys!"

Harry had blinked and gave a genuine smile," Really Hermms. We haven't ever really laughed at you! Tell us! Were best friends!"

"I," she took a deep breath," wish to someday be headmistress of Hogwarts."

The memory faded to one of Harry on the too dusty floor of the shrieking shack, Hermione crying over him as she attempted to stop the flow of blood from his slit wrists. She was now old and slightly frail, the years having been long and hard. Her hair was in a bushy, braid down her back, and her eyes were behind small oval glasses. The ring on her finger, that signaled that she had once been married, and now widowed, glistened red in the silt of moonlight that came from a tiny window from above. She had gotten her wish though, and was currently headmistress of Hogwarts, though Hogwarts was not the same place they had known as children.

"Please Harry! Please don't leave me!"

As if his body had heard her pleads, the cuts had slowly began to stich themselves together, and the color to his cheeks returned before his emerald eyes opened.

"Hermione?"

A loud crack rung through the air as she slapped him, before pulling him into a fierce hug sobbing," Never! Never do that again!"

Tears entered his eyes too, for he had no strength to fight them," I'm sorry Mione. . .it's just. . .Merlin! Draco's gone! I know he hated me," his lips trembled as he continued," but at least he was alive. I could still see him. He's gone!"

He sent a teary look to her, suddenly becoming passionate and fierce," everyone around me is growing old! Everyone is dying! Even you. . ." his voice broke and he sobbed openly, she embraced him," you are old, you are dying, and me? I am the same as I have been since that god damn day!"

Slowly the scene left and the room's magic was leaving it too. Gandalf was whispering and then they were all alone, sitting in the room.

"I am sorry Harry," the old wizard said," I did not mean to intrude upon your mind like that. I have never seen someone's mind as open, and as scattered as your own. "

Harry gave a weak laugh nodding slightly," Professor Snape said something like that once when he was teaching me spells in defense to ones like this. Least to say, I did not learn well at all."

"you should get some rest, can you walk?" it was the hospitable Elrond, and he had a look in his eye that Harry could not read. He noticed then that, both elves and the wizard and all been standing, tense as if something was about to happen.

"Ye-yes," as he said this he had to catch himself with his chair to not fall; Legolas was surprisingly behind him in seconds holding him up. Uncomfortable with the suddenly close proximity of the elf, he scooted away murmuring," I'm fine." The elf paused, then nodded, though to harry it seemed he was having some sort of mental battle. Harry sighed mentally; the pretty ones were always a bit off.

"We apologize," Elrond was saying," to have put you through something so grievous. We have never used such methods, and never will again. You are now fully trusted amongst our people, and are grateful for your kind presence."

Harry nodded barely hearing as he wobbled his way to his bed, down the long hall. Legolas was not far behind him, and as he turned the corner he paused and growled," I needn't a guide Legolas. I am fine."

The elf didn't show any sign of changing his course, his face continuing to hold a certain look of curiosity," I apologize. I am just worried you will not make it to your chambers." As he said this they approached the door to Harrys bedroom, and the boy turned with a small glare. The other was not sorry at all, and he didn't like empty apologizes.

"Well I'm here, and I'm fine," he blushed slightly at the close proximity of the other and then continued," Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go rest."

The blond nodded, hesitating. He wished to say something, Harry knew, but the shorter of the two was not in any mood to listen. So opening the doors he gave a curt nod before heading off to the wonderful haven called bed.

HitomiL: phew! I finished! I doubt anyone is reading this anymore, but If you are, please tell me what you think. I KNOW I KNOW, I reviled A LOT in Harrys little 'interrogation' but I wanted to get a few things popped in there. I'm going to let him keep having flashbacks and what not, to try and explain things that happened to him before he came to the LOTR world, and maybe to explain some other things. Please let me know what you think! Thank you!=)


	7. author note please read!

MESSAGE!

Ok this is a note to let everyone know IM NOT GIVING UP MY WRITING! Im currently pretty sick, and internet is also hard to come by. To be straight, im 5-6 wks preggo and have a fractured tail bone. please be considerate, since im in allot of pain, I will update. Thank you, and please wait for me to recover.


	8. good news!

MESSAGE!

Ok so to let you all know I am back on the ball. I plan to be updating my stories for the next two weeks, so please dont leave me! Thank you for all the support, you guys are great!^.^ hopefully it will not take too long for the new chapters to be released. thankssss~!


End file.
